We have to get France a boyfriend!
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Well, that's what England said...
1. Chapter 1

This is a random idea I had. I might continue it depending on the reviews.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"We have to do something" England announced.<p>

The Allies were meeting at England's home. Well, at least four of them since England, America, China and Russia were talking about their fellow ally. France had been acting strange for the last month. No… That's wrong… Actually, France had been acting too _France-like_ for the last month.

"He's creepy, aru! France dressed up like a traditional Chinese citizen last week aru!" China complained.

"I don't see any problems there, China…" England said.

"He dressed as a female aru!" China blushed.

"You're lucky… Last week he went to my home with glasses" America said.

"Why was he wearing glasses?" Russia asked.

"No… The question is 'why was he wearing only glasses?'! I had nightmares for the whole week." Everybody paled at the thought.

"He's stalking me. He's starting to remind me of Belarus… I don't want him to become one with me" Russia said, shocking his comrades.

"What did he do to you, England? Aru?" China asked.

"He tried to molest one of my friends!" England was furious.

'_France tried to molest something that doesn't even exist…_' America, China and Russia thought.

"But, how can we end with his behaviour?" England wondered.

"We can use my pipe, da!" Russia suggested with a smile.

"Russia, dude! We want to end with his behaviour, not with him!" America said and then he whispered "Canada would kill all of us if we harmed France… He loves that guy. Dunno why."

"Love! That's it! Wait… Who's Canada?" England asked.

"My twin…"

"Ah… "

"What's your plan, comrade?" Russia asked.

"We have to get France a boyfriend!" England exclaimed.

"…"

"Think about it! France is the country of love! When he finds a boyfriend, he will stop molesting us!" England explained to the shocked countries.

"But… who is going to be the unlucky boyfriend? Aru…" China was the one who asked what everybody was thinking.

"I vote for England, da!" Russia smiled creepily.

"Not one of us, you wanker!" England yelled at the Russian.

"The hero has an idea! What do you think about…?"

* * *

><p>Well, <strong>that<strong> was the idea. I didn't think about anything else. I don't even know about the "unlucky boyfriend". If I get a good idea, or suggestions... I might continue it.

Review? Please

Edit: Now there is a poll in my profile. You can choose Canada, UK or "other" (you'd have to PM telling me who...). I just wrote those two since reviewers seem to like those pairings (And not only the reviewers xDD)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing to:** Dani, the anon, Akatsukifan14, Xou, HetaliaFan13, Blarney-Imp, Musingsage, theflawintheplan, Nerica** and** Chesha.** I can't believe it... So many reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"The hero has an idea! What do you think about…?"<p>

"No, America. You can't build a robot to be France's boyfriend." England didn't let America end his sentence.

"That would be the least cruel solution to our problem, aru. Just think about the poor nation that would have to be France's boyfriend" China said.

"I still think that my pipe would…" Russia smiled creepily letting his sentence unfinished.

"No, guys! I wasn't thinking about that! I know someone who can help us! My little brother!" America announced.

"Your little brother? Are you talking about Sealand?" England asked confused. That micro nation was only a little kid.

"No! I mean Canada!" America clarified.

'_Poor America, he spent too much time with England during his childhood, aru_' China thought, pitying the American nation.

'_He has too much imagination. Where did he get it?_' England thought, also thinking that he was talking about an imaginary friend.

'_Canada? I don't know who he is but… I can ask him to become one with me if he doesn't agree with our plan!' _Russia thought happily.

"I told you! My bro loves France. It will work because I'm the hero! Hahahah" America laughed ignoring the others' silence.

"…"

"You all remember Mattie, don't you?" America asked, knowing the answer that never came.

"…"

"He's the guy who lives on the north of North America. You know; maple syrup, hockey, 'I'm sorry'. My twin!"

It seemed that China and Russia remembered the shy nation that often played hockey against Russia and offered them pancakes with maple syrup when they saw him. But England was still clueless.

"His polar bear bit you once, aru" China whispered hoping that that would make England remember.

"Ah… Canada… I was only joking. I could never forget Cana… Canda… Canada. Hehehe" England didn't fool any of the allies in the room.

"So we have to get Canada to ask France out, da?" Russia asked.

"I don't think that's going to happen. Canada is too shy. He hasn't my brave hero genes…" America lamented.

"I think France also likes Canada. I mean, he does not molest him, aru" China realized.

"That's because he does not remember him" England mumbled.

"You're wrong, hahaha! France always remembers my twin's birthday! And he sends him presents in Christmas." America informed the others.

"Then France will ask Canada out!" Russia beamed. '_I want him to become one with me but I also want France to leave me alone'_

"It won't be easy. Maybe we could arrange a date for them. We could tell them that the four of us are going out to dinner for the old times" England suggested looking at America. When Canada and America where younger, sometimes they would go out with France since Canada missed him a lot.

"Good idea, aru" China smiled.

"And I could cook dinner"

"Bad idea, dude! We already agreed that we want France alive!" America yelled earning himself a glare from England.

"Fine! I'll go phone France. You, phone… ehh… hummm… your brother" England said leaving the room. America followed him outside the room to phone Canada.

China left thinking 'Poor Canada'

Russia was the last one to leave the room. '_If things go bad, Canada knows how to use a hockey stick, da?_'

* * *

><p>Again, I don't know what will happen next XD<p>

Any suggestions?

Review? Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks** for reviewing to:** iii, Xou, Akatsukifan14 **and** solitarycloud**

**Edit: I fixed a typo  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>A week after the Allies' meeting, Canada welcomed France, England and America to his home. When his brother phoned him, he decided that I had been a while since the last time that he invited his family to dinner. He had cooked a great meal and fed Kumajirou, who was asleep in the couch. He hoped that everything would go smoothly.<p>

But how could the dinner end fine with England, America and France in the same room?

England and America had decided to act civil with France and that they would try to leave the other two alone as soon as they had a chance.

They really enjoyed the night and it seemed that France and Canada were very close. Since England and America were talking about something boring (or so thought the other two), they started a more private conversation in French.

America and England seemed to think that that was a good thing, since their faces lit up. Well, that was until they heard their names in French. France said something about "L'Angleterre et Les États Unis" and Canada laughed and said "You're right", switching again to English. That angered England.

"You, bloody frog! What are you saying about me?" He yelled at the French, standing up.

"Nothing, nothing, England. Relax" France winked at the Brit.

"Tell me, French pervert!"

"Eh… England, it was nothing bad." Canada said, but he was ignored.

"England, that's not gentlemanly" France smiled.

"France! I'm going to curse you" England was furious.

"Dudes, don't fight! The hero is here to solve your problems! Hahah" America laughed.

"Guys, really…" Nobody paid attention to the Canadian, who was starting to get angry.

"If you were here to solve my problems, this frog would be in France! The place he should never leave!" England yelled and he faced the American, accidentally throwing Canada's last Maple Syrup bottle to the floor.

'That's it!' Canada left the room and came back a minute later just to find that there was no syrup left in the bottle and that his guests were still fighting.

"You, three, SHUT UP!" He yelled.

That's when the others noticed his angry face and the hockey stick that he was holding.

"England, that was the only maple syrup that I had" He whispered and England shivered, looking warily at the stick.

America and France were smart enough to excuse themselves and leave the house. England was not so lucky.

Let's say that in the next Wold Conference, every single nation noticed England's bruises and limping...

* * *

><p>I've decided that the lenght of the chapter will depend on the amount of reviews. ^^<p>

Any suggestions?

Review? Please!


	4. Chapter 4

This is a extra chapter with France and Canada's conversation (I couldn't write it the last time). That's why this is so short (another reason is that the amount of reviews keeps decreasing...)

Thanks for reviewing to: **Akatsukifan14, Xou **and** solitarycloud**

Thousands of thanks to **Xou** for the French in this chapter! ¡Mil gracias! Grazie! xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>France was enjoying the night. England and America seemed to have an interesting conversation and he didn't want to annoy them and ruin his little Mathieu's dinner so he decided to start a conversation with him in French.<p>

''Merci de nous avoir invité à diner Mathieu,'' **(1)** he said surprising Canada who seemed to think that everybody had forgotten him again.  
>''De rien Francis'' Et merci d'être venue,'<strong>(2)<strong> the Canadian smiled at him shyly.  
>''J'étais surpris quand il m'a appelé, tu sais,'' <strong>(3)<strong>France commented.  
>''Oui... Le coup de téléphone de mon frère était aussi inattendu. Mais je suis content qu'ils aient appelés, c'est bien de voir qu'ils se souviennent de moi,"<strong>(4) <strong>Canada sighed. France didn't like at all when someone forgot the Canadian nation.

'_How can they forget him? He's the sweetest nation in the world. He does deserve more attention,_' France thought.

''Bien sur qu'ils se souviennent de toi, Mathieu. Les gens t'oublie seulement car ils sont stupides. Si ils te connaissaient comme moi je te connais, ils ne vont plus jamais t'oublier,''**(5)** he tried to cheer Matthew up. Matthew blushed.

'_It worked. __But now I should change the subject of our conversation' _France thought very satisfied.  
>''En passant, as-tu remarqué?''<strong>(6)<strong>  
>''Remarqué? Quoi?'' <strong>(7)<strong>Canada asked confused.  
>''Je crois qu'ils veulent partir.''<strong>(8) <strong>France whispered even thought it wasn't necessary since the American and the Brit didn't understand French.  
>''Eh?''<br>"L'Angleterre et les États-Unis. Il semble qu'ils veulent partir. Pour être seuls, tu sais. Ils fairaient un couple mignon, n'est-ce pas?''**(9)** France explained.

"You're right," Canada agreed.

And that's when hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Translations (Not literal):<p>

**(1)**"Thanks for inviting us to dinner, Matthieu,"  
><strong>(2)<strong>"You're welcome, Francis. And thanks for coming,"  
><strong>(3)<strong>"I was surprised when he called me, you know"  
><strong>(4)<strong>"Yeah… My brother's call was also unexpected. But I'm glad they called, it's nice to see that they also remember me"  
><strong>(5)<strong>"Of course they do, Matthieu. People only forget you because they're stupid. If they knew you as I do they wouldn't forget you anymore."  
><strong>(6)<strong>"By the way, have you noticed?"  
><strong>(7)<strong>"Noticed? What?"  
><strong>(8)<strong>"I think they want to leave."  
><strong>(9)<strong>"England and America. It seems that they want to leave. To be alone, you know. They would make a cute couple, wouldn't they?"

* * *

><p>Review? Suggestions?<p>

Edit: I forgot to say something: I think this will end in 2 chapters :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing to** Akatsukifan14** and **solitarycloud**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Canada was having breakfast in the kitchen when he heard someone knocking on the front door. He supposed that it would be America or even England, so he just kept eating his pancakes. '<em>There is no maple syrup left and it's England's fault,<em>' he thought angry.

"Mathieu? Are you home?" Canada smiled when he recognised France's voice. He stood up and went to open the door.

"Bonjour, Francis" Canada greeted the Frenchman

"Bonjour, Mathieu," Francis said, coming in. "I wanted to apologize for what happened last night."

"But Francis, it was England's fault, not yours!" Canada said surprised.

"Well, I could have avoided that. I think that he wasted your maple syrup so I've brought this with me. I found it in one of your stores so you should like it" France said showing him a bottle of maple syrup. Matthew's face it up; it was his favourite brand of maple syrup.

'_I would love it even if it weren't Canadian only because it's a gift from Francis_,' he thought smiling.

Francis saw Canada's smile and he could help but smile too. '_He's such a sweet nation…_'

They both entered the kitchen and had a sit.

"Francis, Russia phoned me after you left last night," Canada said blushing. His blush confused France.

"Russia? What did he want?" He asked very interested.

"He wanted to know if we are dating," Canada's cheeks were bright red.

"'We'? As in 'you and I'?" France blinked.

"Eh… Yeah…" Canada avoided France's gaze.

'_This is my chance!_' Francis thought very excited.

"And… What did you answer?"

"Well… Kuma stole the phone," he said embarrassed.

"It's a pity," France commented.

"A-a pity?" Canada stuttered.

"Oui. I would feel lucky if you wanted to be my boyfriend" France winked at the Canadian.

"Eh…"

"What do you think? Would you give me a chance, Mathieu?" France said standing up.

"Are you asking me out?" Canada asked also standing up; his voice was full of hope.

"I am. Canada, do you want to be my boyfriend?" France said with a smile.

"Yes," Canada answered and France kissed him.

'_I can't believe it! Russia gave me a chance to ask Mathieu out. Should I help him with China?_' France thought in the happiest moment of his long life. '_I'm so happy now. I'd never thought that this moment will arrive'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Tsk, it was time…<em>' Kumajirou thought, looking at the happy couple from the door.

* * *

><p>Well, I keep getting less and less reviews. That makes me kind of sad. But, as you can see this is the last chapter.<p>

I **might** wrote an epilogue. Might... I'm not sure. What do you think?

I should be writing a chapter for my other fic, but... Tsk... I wanted to end with this one first.

Review? Please


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

Thanks for reviewing to: **AnimeYaoiFangirl100, Xou, Kitkat **and** solitarycloud.**

I was bored, so I decided to write a bit. Id idn't feel like "planning" a "Spanish lesson" for my other fic, so here I am with the epilogue!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>The Allies (minus France) were meeting in America's home. After three hours plotting, they didn't have a clue of what should they do.<p>

"Maybe Canada is not the one meant for France, aru…" China whispered defeated.

"I was so sure that he loved my little bro..." America lamented. He was very affected for their lack of success. He hadn't said the word 'hero' in three hours. Three long hours.

'_Who was Canada, again?_' England thought, but he was too embarrassed to ask the same five times in a row.

While China and America were trying to come with an idea – with England's occasional help, since he kept forgetting Canada -, Russia had spent the morning reading and sending texts from his mobile phone. He looked calm and innocent, so the other Allies didn't care as long as he didn't make too much noise.

"We should try to think another nation to pair France with" England suggested. Maybe he would be more useful if he actually remembered the country that had to end with France.

"Why? Canada and France make a cute couple, da!" Russia seemed to come back to the conversation.

"But France won't make a move, Russia. It just won't work, aru" China explained with a sad face.

"Of course it will work! The only problem they have is their pets. It seems that Pierre wants to build his nest on Kumajirou's fur. Matthew is not happy about that" Russia frowned a bit and kept on talking. "But I think they will solve that soon, da!"

The other allies stared at his as if he had grown a second head.

"What are you talking about, aru?" China asked.

"France became one with Canada some days ago, da! Or the other way round… Matthew won't tell me" Russia pouted childishly.

That statement was followed by silence, broke only by Russia's phone. He had received another text.

"Kuma has tried to eat Pierre again. He poured maple syrup on France's bird. Matthew seems angry, but I find it funny, da!" Russia informed the others trying to stifle his laughter.

"Ivan, aru. Are you telling us that France asked Canada out?" China was the first who recovered fro the surprise.

"Da!" Ivan beamed.

"Why didn't you tell us before, you git?" England yelled at the Russian, forgetting for a moment who he was addressing to.

"You looked busy" Russia answered.

"Hahahaha! I knew it! The hero's plan was success! Mattie and Francis are dat… WAIT! I have to save my brother from the French pervert!" America stood up and left the room.

"Wait, America!" England followed him.

"It seems that the meeting has ended, aru. Where do you want to get lunch, aru?" China asked Russia.

"I don't know… You can choose, da!" Russia smiled leaving the room with China.

'_Canada and Francis are together… I wonder if I stand a chance with _him._ Should I ask Canada for advice?_' Russia thought while texting back to the Canadian.

* * *

><p>Well, this is over.<p>

I might write a sequel, though.

**Kitkat** suggested something, and that was more or less what I was thinking! Yes! France and Canada, as a thank you gift, want to pair Russia with someone else. And Russia will gladly accept the help.

I really like writing as Russia but... Belarus would be difficult (She doesn't want anyone to steal her brother xD)

What do you think?

Review? Please~!


End file.
